Grady Ruewen
"That Boy!!" -Grady, to Sophie Grady Ruewen lives at Havenfield. He is a Mesmer and works for the council as an Emissary until the council attaches an ability restrictor. Grady is married to Edaline. He and Edaline adopted Sophie Foster 16 years after his daughter, Jolie, died in a fire. {Spoilers} The fire that was caused by Brant, a member of the Neverseen, with his Pyrokinesis. He and Edaline own and run the animal sanctuary at Havenfield. After Alden's mind broke, Grady became an emissary and was given a mission to find missing dwarves from King Enki. Grady is also very protective of Sophie, willing to be sent to Exile to prevent Sophie from being punished. Appearance Grady has blond hair and blue eyes. Sophie described him that he looked like Robin Hood and/or James Bond because of his "chiseled features", and has a husky voice. He often has neon-colored feathers in his hair and clothes from taking care of Verdi the T-rex. Relationships *'Edaline (wife)' ' '''Grady is married to Edaline. They comfort each other a lot, especially after their daughter Jolie died. They both also were never seen in public since Jolie's death until Sophie Foster came to live with them. Edaline also helps him manage his emotions, so that he does not get too angry or feel too guilty. *'JOLIE (daughter)' 'Jolie is Grady's daughter who '''(SPOILERS) '''was killed by her fiance Brant in a fire. Every year he and Edaline put a new charm on Jolie's charm bracelet when they visit her tree. She is said to look quite similar to Sophie, as Edaline and Grady often point out. *SOPHIE (adoptive daughter)' ' Sophie lives with Edaline and Grady after living with her human family. At first they cancel her adoption, but later they reinstate it. Grady loves Sophie and cares for her. He eventually lets her fly off on Silveny the Alicorn so that the Black Swan can fix her. He also said he'd take the blame when she bottled Everblaze and broke a very serious law, showing how much he cared for her. In Lodestar, he had become more protective over Sophie after Keefe joining the Neverseen. He appears to disapprove of Keefe, calling him "that boy". *BRANT (son-in-law)' 'Brant was Jolie's fiancé before her death. Every year on the day that Jolie died, Grady and Edaline go to visit Brant in his fire-proof house. When Grady finds out that Brant actually was responsible for Jolie's death, he is furious and makes Brant burn off his own hand. *ALDEN (friend)' 'Alden Vacker is a close friend of Grady's. He was the reason Sophie came to stay with Grady and Edaline. When Alden's mind is broken Grady decides to become an Emissary again. *KESLER (brother in law)' 'Kesler is Grady's brother in law. Not much is known about their relationship except that Grady tells Edaline to say hi to Kesler for him. *DEX, BEX, LEX, AND REX (nephews/niece)' 'Dex Dizznee is his nephew. He seems to enjoy having Dex around and is fond of him. He has not interacted with Bex, Lex, or Rex in the books. *BLACK SWAN' ' '''At first, Grady hated the Black Swan because he had thought that they were responsible for Jolie's death. However, Sophie discovered (by asking Mr. Forkle ) that the Black Swan did not kill Jolie, so Grady forgives them. The Black Swan have been trying to recruit Grady because he is a Mesmer. Category:Characters Category:Keeper Characters Category:Exile Characters Category:Everblaze Characters Category:Neverseen Characters Category:Lodestar Characters